Inseparable
by i-am-bruno
Summary: Legolas and Gimli, after many disagreements, have come to be the best of friends. This is a tale of their strong friendship and many adventures. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
  
I understand, as I hope you do, that I own nothing pertaining to "The Lord of  
  
the Rings." The closest I have come to owning any part of it would be the possession of  
  
the DVD's and the second PS2 game. I do not own the characters, the name, or the story.  
  
In fact, I own nothing as previously stated. (  
  
** Please read and let me know what you think. This is my first Fanfic, and I want  
  
it to be good. Also, if you have any pointers or advice, it would be greatly welcomed. I  
  
will try to update often, and thank you for taking the time to read.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a long many months since the destruction of the One Ring. The  
  
Fellowship had been dissolved indefinitely, and the despair of a vile war lingered. Morale  
  
was low to say the least. Through the course of the past mid-year, King Aragorn had set  
  
out to bring the land of Middle Earth to its former prosperity. Everyone was busy  
  
rebuilding cities, reconstructing buildings, and trying vainly to refurbish their previous  
  
happiness.  
  
The story was entirely different when it came to Legolas and Gimli. They were  
  
still young and, despite many adventures, they yearned to see more of the vast and  
  
majestic Middle Earth. The pair was growing quite weary of carrying out the same  
  
activities, Gimli chopping wood and Legolas overseeing construction of a new town  
  
house.  
  
'Urgh!' Gimli grunted, 'I am sick of this! I need adventure; my beard is starting to  
  
sag from the lack of excitement. Remember all of the good times we had? All the orcs we  
  
slew?"  
  
'Yes, I know,' Legolas replied, sighing, 'I also feel the burden of being stuck here  
  
with nothing to do. We must leave if we are to be happy.'  
  
'Aye, I know,' Gimli said, splitting another piece of moss-covered wood, 'well,  
  
why don't we start by traveling west. We can head for the Blue Mountains, you can meet  
  
some of my kin there.'  
  
'Of course, my good dwarf,' Legolas said, smiling, 'I would love to. We are  
  
bound to find adventures along the way.'  
  
'Hmph, Gimli snorted, 'just make sure you are ready for the journey. It will be a  
  
long trek.'  
  
'Oh don't worry about me, Gimli,' Legolas replied, 'you had better get into shape.  
  
I am afraid that all of this sudden harmony has made you soft.'  
  
'Aghh! You come here and say that to my face you little imp!' Gimli growled,  
  
chasing after Legolas, brandishing his ax. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was early morning and the sun was shining radiantly. Legolas had been  
  
preparing for the trip since dawn and had now nearly taken care of everything. He had  
  
gathered the necessary food and filled up their water skins. He had even obtained a pair  
  
of strong, tan packs to carry it all in. His quiver of arrows had been restocked and Gimli's  
  
axe sharpened.  
  
Now, the only thing Legolas had to do was wake Gimli. This was, to say the least,  
  
not an easy task. Legolas let himself into Gimli's room and proceeded over to his bed.  
  
Gimli still slept on in spite of his previous anticipation.  
  
'Come on,' Legolas urged, 'it is time for our adventure.'  
  
Gimli just grunted and rolled over.  
  
'Gimli! Gimli! Your beard is on fire!!!' Legolas shouted at the comatose dwarf.  
  
'Ahhh!! My beard! My beautiful beard! Put it out! Hurry! Don't just stand there!  
  
'Put out my poor beard!' Gimli ranted insanely.  
  
'Gimli. Gimli, look down.' Legolas said grinning.  
  
''twas an awful trick to play on a poor defenseless dwarf such as myself,' Gimli  
  
barked, trying to sound pitiful.  
  
'Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!' Legolas was rolling in the floor.  
  
Gimli scowled, 'what are you waiting for? We must be off on our adventure.  
  
Quickly now!'  
  
Legolas regained his composure and started out after Gimli, grabbing the packs  
  
on his way.  
  
The day was warm and the weather promising. They had picked the perfect time  
  
to leave. Legolas had recently finished overseeing the townhouse's construction and  
  
Gimli had chopped enough wood to last until next spring. The pair was to head  
  
west, trekking through the Misty Mountains and veering north a bit, stopping at Rivendell  
  
to replenish their stock of supplies and attend the autumn festival. From there they would  
  
have a long trip through the open plains and then across the Brandywine River into  
  
various glens and forests. Their entire expedition taking 50 fortnights and 3. In other  
  
words, slightly over 2 years.  
  
Gimli was all for a spontaneous departure, but Legolas was insightful enough to  
  
have planned ahead. He had a schedule for the two. He knew how long it would take to  
  
reach each leg of the journey. They would arrive at Rivendell in three fortnights, stay  
  
two, and have reached the Lifeless Forest by 10 more. He approximated that it would  
  
take nearly six addition fortnights to conquer the forest, and seven to reach the  
  
Brandywine River. By 37, they would be in the Shriek Marshes. They would then  
  
triumph over the marshes in 6, finally reaching their destination 10 fortnights later.  
  
Legolas was very smart indeed to have made such planning. When Gimli was told  
  
of the schedule by Legolas, he grunted knowingly saying, 'Oye, you are more  
  
inexperienced than I thought. You know this plan won't work. There are bound to be  
  
holdups and unexpected delays along the way.'  
  
'Yes, my good friend, but I have also set aside a few extra weeks in case of  
  
hindrances. So, all in all, we should arrive right on schedule,' Legolas explained astutely.  
  
'Always the quick thinker, eh,' Gimli said appreciatively, 'now, what did you  
  
pack? I think it is nearly supper time.'  
  
'Ah, yes. I have brought plenty of dried meat, conie and venison. Also, plenty of  
  
bread, my own special recipe. Legolas listed off.  
  
'Ach, I won't be able to choke that lot down! Have you nothing but dry morsels to  
  
get stuck in my throat?' Gimli asked throatily.  
  
'Come now, Gimli,' Legolas replied, 'I also have plenty of vegetables, herbs, and  
  
spices in which to make a stew. We will dine like kings.'  
  
'And so we shall!' Gimli cried out exuberantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Ahh, delicious, Gimli commented, rubbing his stomach, 'food always seems to taste  
  
better outdoors.'  
  
'Ha ha,' Legolas laughed lightheartedly, 'you would have still been a glutton no matter  
  
what the conditions, you and that great appetite of yours.'  
  
'Ho, ho, ho,' Gimli chuckled, 'what do you think gave me the strength to slay all  
  
of those orcs?'  
  
Gimli reached for another piece of bread. 'Zizzz..thud!' A wooden arrow  
  
whizzed by embedding itself in the ground beside Gimli's hand. The pair instinctively  
  
grabbed for their weapons and dodged to cover. Another arrow bounced off the rock  
  
Gimli had run behind.  
  
'Orcs,' Gimli spat as he examined the arrow.  
  
By the time Gimli had finished his thought, Legolas had felled three of the five  
  
orcs. It was harmony as Legolas loosed another arrow. The projectile sang boldly,  
  
reaching its mark in the chest of one of the unfortunate creatures.  
  
'Confound it!' Gimli said rushing forward, 'save some action for me.'  
  
Within seconds, black blood stained the yellow grass of the plains. Legolas had  
  
taken down all but one. His marksmanship had proved valuable as three of the orcs had  
  
taken an arrow to the throat and one, an arrow to the heart. As for the final orc, he had  
  
been beheaded by Gimli's keen axe.  
  
'That's more like it,' Gimli said auspiciously.  
  
He look to his companion. Legolas had a concerned look upon his strong features.  
  
'What is it?' Gimli asked, suddenly on the alert.  
  
'It is just that,' Legolas mused, 'I didn't hear the orcs coming, they made no  
  
sound at all.'  
  
'Ah, it's okay. We all let one slip by us at some time or another,' Gimli  
  
comforted.  
  
'No, it is not like that!' Legolas exclaimed perhaps a bit more forcefully than he  
  
had intended. Come here.'  
  
With that, Legolas sprang nimbly up the small mound where the dead orcs lay.  
  
Gimli followed suit, bounding up the knoll. The intuitive elf was crouching, examining  
  
something on the ground.  
  
'What is it?' Gimli asked, 'have you found something?'  
  
'Look at the ground here,' Legolas instructed, 'and tell me what you see.'  
  
The dwarf stooped, scrutinizing the land closely.  
  
'I don't see anything,' he replied at length.  
  
'Exactly!' Legolas said in a very matter-of-fact tone, 'the orcs didn't leave any  
  
foot prints. In fact, they didn't disturb the land at all, not a single overturned pebble or  
  
flattened blade of grass. Something has gone to miss.'  
  
'Yes, something has indeed gone to miss,' a gruff voice came from behind them.  
  
The duo turned, facing the speaker. The voice belonged to a tall, unkempt, but  
  
very fierce looking man. He was, of course, Beorn, a skin changer. Legolas bowed  
  
respectfully. Gimli quickly followed his example, beard brushing along the ground.  
  
'What's this,' Beorn growled, 'oh stop, we haven't time for such nonsense.'  
  
'What has happened?' Legolas asked incisively.  
  
Beorn looked worried, 'I am not quite sure. Lately strange things have been  
  
happening. The animals have been acting strangely and every sort of evil beast  
  
imaginable has appeared. The wind blows an odd omen. Even Nature seems to be  
  
wary.'  
  
'But, what could have caused such an occurrence?' Gimli asked, eager to get to  
  
the root of the problem.  
  
'I am not sure,' Beorn replied, 'that is why I need help from the two of you. I am  
  
sure Gandalf will know what is wrong. Would you be willing to travel to his counsel?  
  
'Of course,' they agreed, 'where is he?'  
  
'It seems that he was headed for Rivendell,' Beorn notified them, 'he should be  
  
arriving there in about a month.'  
  
'We'll go there immediately,' Legolas complied.  
  
'Yes, certainly,' Gimli agreed.  
  
'Be watchful for, if I am right, Middle Earth is no longer safe,' Beorn told them,  
  
'be swift and be safe.' 


	4. Chapter 4

*** First, I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and  
  
review my works. I really appreciate it. Also, Caladiel Meril W, thank you for the  
  
information regarding fortnights. When I started writing, I was somewhat confused by the  
  
length of a fortnight. For this reason, I consulted a dictionary. It said that a fortnight is  
  
usually two weeks. That is the reason my calculations are as they are. Thank you. I will  
  
make a note of that in the future.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The night was calm and the stars twinkled enthusiastically against the purplish  
  
black of dusk's cloak. A gentle breeze blew, wafting a curious scent. The scent was  
  
death, ominous and full of treachery.  
  
Gimli and Legolas had been running since sunup. They were growing weary, but  
  
still, they persevered. It was a pleasant progression, the ground soft from recent rains and  
  
the zephyr embracing, despite ill portents. The trail was simple, scant with flowers and  
  
sparing with bushes and shrubs. The Misty Mountains loomed, resilient and firm, casting  
  
a shadow, aided by the somber gray moon.  
  
'Huff, huff,' Gimli stopped, bending over, 'let.me.catch.my.breath.'  
  
Legolas stood strong, barely winded. He could see that his companion needed a break.  
  
'Come,' he said, 'we can have a short rest, and perhaps some food.'  
  
Gimli flopped down gratifyingly. As he stared skyward he commented, 'we are  
  
making good time. At this rate, we will be singing songs with Elrond before you know it.'  
  
Legolas chuckled, imagining Gimli singing. Soon, the meal was over and the pair  
  
had rested.  
  
'Now that's more like it!' Gimli said recovering from fatigue.  
  
'Yes, I agree,' Legolas concurred, 'but it is too late to start off again. We might as  
  
well make camp here.'  
  
Gimli slouched over, falling instantaneously asleep. Legolas laughed and set  
  
about building a fire. Within moments, a roaring fire was emitting wispy billows and  
  
crackling heartily. Legolas took one last look around before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The duo woke up energized and ready for another day's march. This morning was  
  
rather the opposite of the previous. The sky was overcast and dismal, the defeated fire  
  
was smoldering lazily, and even the Misty Mountains seemed to droop in their  
  
illustriousness. Legolas and Gimli had a quick breakfast and immediately headed toward  
  
the Misty Mountains.  
  
'Do you think it safe to travel through the High Pass?' Legolas asked Gimli's  
  
opinion.  
  
'Hmmm.' Gimli pondered, 'yea, I don't imagine we should run encounter  
  
anything we can't handle.'  
  
'It is settled then. Let's go.' 


	5. Chapter 5

*** I love you all!! Thank you so much for having the consideration to read and  
  
review! I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy my fanfic. I have an idea of where it is going, so  
  
please continue to R/R. Much Love!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The team had a destination and a purpose, they were having the adventure of their  
  
lives, and High Pass was only days away. Things were definitely looking up. Everything,  
  
that is, except the weather. A cold rain pounded down upon the glum, depressed plains  
  
in sheets. The ground was muddy and the general morale of nature seemed to be low.  
  
Visibility was poor, and, if it hadn't been for the keen eyesight of Legolas, progress  
  
would have been impossible. The prospect of reaching Rivendell on time seemed to be  
  
50/50. The pair of friends was hopeful, though, contrasting to the gale around them.  
  
'Hah, nothing like a good sprint across the plain,' Gimli remarked, 'especially in  
  
such good weather.'  
  
'Quite right,' Legolas agreed, 'just a bit further. If we quicken our pace, we  
  
should make it by nightfall.'  
  
'So much for visiting my kin,' Gimli said, keeping pace, 'but, what could be  
  
better than a grand adventure such as this. I can't think of a thing.except perhaps  
  
mining.'  
  
The two ran nonstop the rest of the way to High Pass. When they finally arrived,  
  
the place was completely deserted. Not a soul seemed to be stirring.  
  
'Gimli, something is not quite right,' Legolas gathered.  
  
'Aye, I sense it too,' Gimli agreed, 'or rather don't sense it.'  
  
'There are no traces of life anywhere. What could have happened?'  
  
'Let's make haste, we need to inform Gandalf.'  
  
With that, they rushed in the direction of Rivendell, forgetting their fatigue.  
  
Eventually, they came across a group of elves.  
  
'Hail, Legolas Lightfoot,' one elf said bowing.'  
  
'And Gimli Forkbeard!' another one exclaimed.  
  
'Pesky elves, have you nothing better to do than annoy us?' Gimli fumed, 'we  
  
have some very important matters to attend to.'  
  
'Yes, we have been sent to escort you straight to counsel with Elrond and  
  
Gandalf,' a more prominent-looking elf replied.  
  
Legolas and Gimli came into the beautiful, serene Rivendell. It was absolutely  
  
breathtaking. Even the weather was flawless there. They had left the squall behind them  
  
and entered into perfection. The sounds of water gently rushing past and elvish singing  
  
combined with the scent of a king's feast to make a complete and utterly magnificent  
  
paradise.  
  
They were then hastened off to counsel. When they arrived, Gandalf and Elrond  
  
were already seated in large throne-like chairs around a largish table. Legolas took his  
  
seat beside Elrond and Gimli his by Gandalf. In front of them had been laid a small  
  
banquet. Gimli started in immediately.  
  
'Gandalf, Beorn sent us to tell of the strange happenings near his Carrock as of  
  
late,' Legolas explained, 'he said that many evil beasts were seen and he told of strange  
  
omens. He senses danger, Gandalf. What do you know of this?'  
  
Gandalf took a contemplative puff from the pipe he was smoking.  
  
'I see,' he said finally, 'it has come to my attention that Saruman has come back  
  
to power. Did you come in contact with any of the evil beasts Beorn mentioned?'  
  
'Only if you count those orcs,' Gimli choked out, through mouthfuls of juicy  
  
venison.  
  
'Orcs?' Gandalf questioned, 'was there anything odd about them?'  
  
'Yes,' Legolas said knowledgeably, 'they made neither footprints nor any sound.  
  
That is what first alerted us to the strange goings-on.  
  
'Hmmm.did they die.. normally?' Gandalf asked, trying to piece the puzzle  
  
together.  
  
Gimli nodded, his mouth too full to answer. Gandalf stroked his beard  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
'What do you think Gandalf?' Elrond inquired.  
  
'I think that the creatures were, instead of orcs themselves, ghosts,' Gandalf  
  
announced, 'on my way here, I came across a group of goblins. They were, however, like  
  
none I had ever seen before. I monitored them closely from a nearby tree. Unlike normal  
  
goblins, they talked only when they had to and showed no emotion. They didn't consume  
  
food or grow tired. In fact, they didn't seem alive at all.'  
  
'But Gandalf!' Elrond protested, 'Surely Saruman doesn't have that kind of  
  
power.'  
  
'No, I don't think he does, but rather, I think he has had some help, Gandalf  
  
replied.  
  
'From whom?' Elrond questioned, 'who has that kind of power?'  
  
'There is only one person who has that kind of power, but I imagine that Saruman assisted him,' Gandalf elucidated.  
  
'Who?' Gimli cried.  
  
'The Necromancer,' Gandalf said solemnly. 


End file.
